


We Got You, Boo

by SwanBot



Series: Swanbot Collection [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Caregiving, Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous Character, polybomb, shipbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanBot/pseuds/SwanBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Brian take care of Dan when he catches a bad cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got You, Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whtevrhpnd2mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whtevrhpnd2mary/gifts).



> This was based on a prompt by whtevrhpnd2mary on Tumblr:  
> Writing prompts? Maybe a shipbomb, with one of them having a really bad day/week for some reason, and the other two trying to find some way to comfort/console him. Maybe they double team him, or try separately to cheer him up.

The Con Crud™ was hitting Dan really hard this time. Arin was usually the one who came back sick from cons, but not this time. For some reason Brian never got sick. He had the immune system of some kind of robot. Maybe it was a ninja thing.

They had just come back from SXSW and the thrill of their amazing time was starting to wear off. Dan had been a little bit sick up until the last day, but it seemed to take a turn for the worst on the flight back home. Both Arin and Brian had been trying to take care of him up until the flight, but Dan refused, not wanting to be a burden.

“Dude, no. You’re coming home with me, OK? And we’re gonna take care of you. Right, Brian?” Arin said as Arin buckled Dan into the backseat of his car. 

Brian agreed, “We can have a gross, sick sleepover.”

“We got you, boo.” Arin moved Dan’s hair out of his face.

Dan groaned and fell asleep in the backseat.

“He’s got a mega-fever, dude. Let’s get him home,” Arin said in a low whisper. Brian nodded.

Arin pulled into his driveway and Brian helped him carry Dan in and situated in the guest bedroom. They took off as much clothing as they could and made sure he had a few pillows under his head. Brian brought the luggage in from the car.

“Is there anything we need right away, Arin? I can go get it,” Brian offered.

“Yeah, probably. Let me check what I have already. Stay with him. I’ll be right back.” Arin left and came back with a cold glass of water with a straw, a cold compress wrapped in a hand towel, half a bag of cough drops, a box of tissues, and a thermometer.

“We should take his temperature first to see how bad his fever is. C’mon, buddy,” Brian grunted as he tried to get Dan to sit up.

“Mmm... muh… Oh, hey… Are we home?” Dan groaned tiredly. 

“Yeah, Kitten, we’re home. You’re really sick so we have to take your temperature, OK?” Arin sat on the other side of him as Brian propped him up. “Open up.”

Dan opened his mouth and Arin slid the thermometer under his tongue and Dan closed his lips around it. After a moment, the thermometer beeped.

“A little high. Not as bad as I thought,” Arin muttered as he checked the readout.

“Am I high? Who let that happen?” Dan looked worried.

“Not high, just sick. Here, drink some water.” Brian held the glass up and Dan drank from the straw.

“Ahhhh… That feels nice,” Dan gasped.

“Is there anything you want or need? Brian’s going to go get you some medicine.” 

“Nuh. Just you two.” Dan smiled wearily. “And sleep. Sleep sounds real good.”

“Down you go,” Brian lowered him gently back on the pillows.

“Let’s see… Probably need more tissues… Some Dayquil, Nyquil… Soup. Probably like regular ol’ chicken soup would be best. And see if there’s any of that tea for colds. I think that’s about it. I’ll start the laundry so you guys have clean clothes and keep an eye on him.” Arin thought out loud.

Brian typed it into his phone so he would remember. “I’ll be right back then,” Brian said as he grabbed the car keys and left.

Arin started a load of laundry, making sure to put in Brian and Dan’s clothes first. This was his house after all. He had plenty of clean clothes here. He returned to Dan who was tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable.

“Hey, Kitten, you need anything?” Arin cooed and sat next to him.

“Mmm… Too hot,” Dan groaned, despite being naked except for his boxers. 

“I know I am,” Arin chuckled, “Here.” He placed the cold compress on Dan’s head.

“Thanks, Big Cat.” Dan grinned.

“Now get some rest, ya big doof,” Arin as he got comfortable next to Dan, “I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Dan grunted and patted Arin on the leg, then finally fell asleep. Arin leaned back on the pillows and fell asleep, too.

When Brian returned, he used his ninja skills to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the two. He put the wet laundry into the dryer and ran it. Then he started boiling some water for Dan’s tea. When the tea was ready, he peeked into the bedroom and found Dan starting to stir.

“Here, Danny. Drink this. It’s a little hot, but I tried to cool it down. It will make your throat feel better.” Brian held out the mug.

“Thanks, Bri.” Danny took the mug and sipped.

“It’s getting kind of late, do you want one of us to stay with you for the night? Or do you want to try it on your own?” Brian asked.

“Both, please. I need both of you. Because I’m sick,” Dan whined.

“OK, buddy. You got it. Since you need it,” Brian smiled and tapped Arin on the shoulder, “Arin, go get ready for bed. Dan wants both of us with him tonight.” 

Arin groaned and rolled out of bed to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. 

“I want you to drink all of that, OK? We’ll be right back.” Brian went to the dryer and pulled out a fresh pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He folded the rest of the clothes, at least Dan’s, so they wouldn’t be wrinkly in the morning. Arin came back and hugged Brian from behind.

“I think he just has a really bad cold. He’ll probably be better in the morning.” Arin rested his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I wish we could have found another way home. Or waited, maybe. I think the flight made it worse,” Brian agreed and leaned his head against Arin’s. “We should all get some rest. He’ll be fine. Plus he’s got us to take care of him.”

“Yep,” Arin sighed and squeezed Brian.

They returned to Dan who had fallen back asleep, the empty mug sitting on the nightstand. Arin crawled into bed beside Dan. Brian behind Arin. They watched Dan as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
